


The Laptop

by hnnnn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: -sobs-, Bromance, Fanfiction, I'm Sorry, M/M, POV Phichit Chulanont, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Writing, mostly just friendship, what are tags, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnnnn/pseuds/hnnnn
Summary: "WHAT IF YUURI WROTE THE HAT FIC AS SOME SORT OF REVENGE BECAUSE HE’S ACTUALLY A WIZARD AND COULD SEE ME DOING THIS TO HIM IN THE FUTURE"orPhichit finds Yuuri's fanfiction





	1. The Laptop

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that you have stumbled upon me

Phichit had to bite back a squeal of delight so he didn’t have a twenty-two-year-old Japanese man screaming at him in horror.

 

_It’s your own fault, Yuuri_

 

Phichit’s eyes gleamed with humor as he read what was covering the laptop screen, a Viktor Nikiforov x Reader. Phichit honestly couldn't blame Yuuri, he’d read his own fair share of Seung-Gil Lee x Readers, but he never imagined his little Yuuri would be writing them!

 

Phichit let loose a giggle.

 

_Yuuri~. You know better than to leave your laptop on your desk while you shower~. You did this to yourself, Yuuri._

 

As if Phichit’s thoughts had reached the man he suddenly heard the running water stop.

 

“Hey, Phichit?” Yuuri’s voice was small and innocent and timid and- Oh my god did he _actually_ write this? There’s no way a smol creature like Phichit’s son could have ever written something like this.

 

“Hmm?” Phichit could barely take his eyes off the screen, so he settled on humming. Yuuri would understand, he’s a smart boy, he’s also, apparently, a very good boy. According to what he was reading that is.

 

“Phichit, I left my clothes on my bed. Can you get them for me?”

 

_Bet he would have just waltzed right out here naked and grabbed his own damn clothes if I were Viktor._

 

“Of course Yuuri!” Phichit happily skipped over to Yuuri’s clothes, grinning like a madman, before handing them to Yuuri’s outreached hand from behind the bathroom door.

 

“Thanks, Phichit.”

 

“No problemo, love.” Phichit’s main priority was to steal Yuuri’s laptop and read as much as he could at this point now.  

 

Phichit quickly shut Yuuri’s laptop and stuffed it underneath his pillow from inside the pillow case.

 

_Yeah, that’ll work._

 

A couple minutes later (in which had to resist the temptation to take out Yuuri’s laptop in case Yuuri walked in) and Yuuri walked in, steam gathering behind him like the entrance of some sort of powerful wizard from Guang-Hong’s video-games.

 

Phichit had to admit, he saw Yuuri in a different light now.

 

Sure, there was evidence that Yuuri had read fanfiction before, and nothing good too.

 

(Phichit can still remember the day Yuuri dared him to read the hat-fic to his hamsters as a bedtime story, he hadn’t slept for weeks after that, intent on guarding his hamsters against everything that moved.)

 

But he never thought that Yuuri was fully capable of _creating_ something like that.

 

_WHAT IF YUURI WROTE THE HAT FIC AS SOME SORT OF REVENGE BECAUSE HE’S ACTUALLY A WIZARD AND COULD SEE ME DOING THIS TO HIM IN THE FUTURE._

 

Maybe, juuuuuuuust maybe, the way Phichit was holding himself betrayed his emotions because Yuuri gave him a strange look.

 

“Are you okay?” Why does he sound so _fucking innocent_!?

 

“Yep! Peachy! Other synonyms! I’ve..uh..got to go sleep now! G’night Yuuri!” And with those final parting words, Phichit slammed his head onto his pillow and tried not to wince when his head hit Yuuri’s laptop a little bit too hard.

 

“You’re still in your jeans-”

 

“Gooooooood Niiiiiiiight Yuuri~.”

 

Silence.

 

“Good night?”

 

Then Yuuri was on the top bunk, thumbing through something on his phone.

 

It was probably Phichit’s biggest mistake to just assume Yuuri was going to go to bed before midnight.

 

Phichit slowly slid Yuuri’s laptop up the back of his shirt and tiptoed to the bathroom, his eyes never leaving Yuuri’s shape on the top bunk.

 

Phichit smirked when he saw Yuuri was reading something on his phone, could have sworn he saw the name ‘Viktor’.

 

Then Phichit tripped over his spinny-chair.

 

Phichit pivoted his body so he didn’t crush the laptop but instead had it safely tucked in his tan arms.

 

“Phichit! Are you okay? Where were you going? Are you hurt? Do you need some help?” Yuuri was practically falling off the top bunk trying to get a look at his friend.

 

“I’m fine, no help needed. I was just going to the bathroom,” he grunted,

 

“O-okay, If you insist,” Yuuri hesitantly pushed his glasses back up from when they slipped down.

 

Phichit nodded and bolted into their bathroom before he sat down on the toilet lid and opened the laptop.

 

_Yuuri should put a password on this._

 

He spent the rest of the night reading, editing, commenting, and helping with Yuuri’s story while the man stared at the door his best friend had spent the whole night in.

 

To say he was concerned would be an understatement.


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's so v bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its so v short so dont expect much

He was just so bored.

 

Yuuri had left about twenty minutes ago to get groceries for tonight’s dinner and Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov had absolutely nothing to do.

 

He was checking his Instagram feed for the fifth time when a sudden buzz cut him off.

 

Phichit~ [13:43]

_hey Vikky hows you and the Mr_

Me[13:43]

_he left me to do something idk o(╥﹏╥)o_

_Phichit im so v bored pls help_

 

Phichit~ [13:44]

_did i hear bored???? no Yuuri around???_

_well 2day may b ur lucky day VKN._

 

Me[13:44]

_is it now_

Phichit~ [13:44]

_Oh yes it is_

_bc I have something u just might like_

_; > a lot_

 

Me[13:44]

_im open to anything rn_

_im so v desperate_

 

Phichit~ [13:44]

_just wait…_

_lemme find it_.

 

Me[13:44]

_haaaaaai (~‾♡‾)~_

 

 

Viktor allowed himself to stare at his screen and let his mind wander out of his blue-striped apartment and start to think, curiously at whatever Phichit was going to show him.

 

Another vibration shot up his hand from his phone.

 

Phichit~ [13:46]

_< **link** >_

_enjoy ;;;;; >>>>_

 

 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I can still blame this on how young I am so shhhh


End file.
